This invention relates generally to the application of tie fasteners to thin objects such as in the case of applying radiant tubing to reinforcing bars or reinforcing mesh. More particularly, the invention is directed to an applicator tool for the automated application of clip fasteners and to an assembly of clip fasteners arranged in a substantially flat sheet to facilitate automated application of the fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,374 to Chiles et al., discloses a clip fastener that is useful to fasten radiant tubing to reinforcing bars and reinforcing mesh, as well as in other applications that require relatively thin objects to be fastened together. The application of fasteners of this type by hand involves stooping and bending or working on the knees and is thus physically discomforting to the knees, back and other areas of the body. Manual application is also a relatively slow process.
In order to make the use of this type of fastener practical for large scale projects, it is necessary to eliminate the high labor costs, inefficiencies and slow installation rates associated with manual application techniques.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an applicator tool which may be used to automatically apply clip fasteners to thin objects. More particularly, it is an important object of the invention to provide an applicator tool which can be used to apply tie fasteners at ground or floor level while the operator remains in a standing position. This avoids the need for workers to work on their knees or to repeatedly stoop or otherwise assume awkward positions. Use of the applicator tool of the present invention thus makes the process of installing fastening clips simple, expeditious, economical, and physically undemanding.
Another object of the invention is to provide an applicator tool of the character described that is constructed to receive and apply a large number of fasteners in succession. The uniquely arranged fasteners can be manufactured in sheets which can be fed into the machine. The machine can detach the fasteners from the sheet and apply them one at a time. Reloading of the tool is necessary only after a large number of fasteners have been applied.
A further object of the invention is to provide an applicator tool of the character described that is constructed to function reliably over a prolonged operating life.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an applicator tool of the character described that is versatile enough for use in applying tie fasteners to a wide variety of different types of thin objects, including the application of fasteners to fasten radiant heating tubing to reinforcing bars and reinforcing mesh used as reinforcement in concrete construction.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an applicator tool of the character described that has a durable and economical construction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a uniquely arranged assembly of fasteners in a sheet which facilitates their automated application to the objects they are to fasten.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method that allows a human operation to apply the fasteners to radiant tubing and reinforcing bars or wire while the operator remains in a standing position.